In A Box
by Spearare
Summary: -COMPLETE- A dream I had. Sort of random. Read if you want. Review if you want. Rated T for adult themes.


**This is a dream I had a bit ago and I thought it was kinda intresting. So I slapped it onto fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Max POV**

I woke up on the floor. A tiled floor. Like at the School. But I wasn't at the School. How did I know? Because I wasn't in a cage. And I was surrounded by wooden benches and long tables. The room was packed with people. And they were all holding, _bottles_? And the bottles were filled with, _milk?_ What?

_Max? Are you awake? _Angel thought to me.

_Angel! Sweetie, where are you? Are the rest of the Flock okay?_

_I'm right in front of you! Why don't you take a look and see for yourself if we're okay?_

I scanned the benches directly facing me. There sat Angel smiling at me, and then on either side were Nudge and Iggy. Then Gasman. But what about...

_Fang is a bit further down._

Sometimes I forget Angel is a mind reader. But then I remember. I turned my gaze to Fang, about a dozen people down. He was looking at me, his eyes full of concern. For a moment. Then he dropped his gaze and looked at his empty hands. I heard footsteps behind me so I lept to my feet.

"You're awake? No need to be frightened." A man spoke. He wore a white lab coat. Do I need to explain why that made me tense? He had a grey beard and white streaked hair. It really added to the whole white coat thing. Let's call him Guy In A Lab Coat, or GIALC.

"What's with the milk?" I asked. I didn't trust him but I doubted Angel knew _that_ much.

"Ah. You noticed eh? Well, here we are breeding as you might say, _mutant_ children. And children need to be fed. So we prepare millions of bottles of milk for their nutrition. But, they are mere infants so they need to have someone actually _feed_ them. Thus," at this point in his boring speech he gestured to the crowd, "we hire humans or things that are human enough to feed the babies."

"And so why am I here again?" I pressed. There was no way I was going to bottle feed a mutant kid.

"You are here to feed a mutant kid." GIA said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Could this guy read my mind or something?

"So am I going to get a bottle?"

"Er, no. You are going to rather, um, breast feed." GIA ran a finger over a certain area. I withstood it for about an eighth of a millisecond and them punched him in the face.

"No one, I repeat, NO ONE touches me without my permission." And I punched him again, just for emphasis. Hey, gotta take your anger out _sometime_. He collapsed.

_Did you kill him? _Angel asked me sweetly. Not really concerned, but more like hopeful.

_Doubt it. But if I did, no big loss._

_Max, that wasn't very nice. _The Voice just had to come in at that exact moment.

_Whatever._

_Don't you whatever me!_

_WHAT-EV-ER._

"Max. Stop rolling your eyes." Fang said. I stopped. I didn't even realize I was doing it.

"WG said that-"

"Who's WG?"

"The wierd guy."

"You mean GIA?"

"GIA?"

"Guy in a lab coat."

"Oka-y. Anyway, so what's-his-face told us that we had to, um, I probably shouldn't say this in front of _them_." Fang threw a glance at the Flock. They were all listening intently with little smiles on their faces.

"OUT!" I yelled at them. They scrambled to their feet and back to the benches.

"ANGEL!" I put up a mind block. She pouted. Fang ushered me into a corner behind an outcrop. There was a white door next to us. Now that I think about it, everything was white. Except the people and the wood.

"So what did he say?"

"He said that we had to, er, get you able to feed a child."

"OH!! THAT IS SO SICK!!"

"That's what I thought too." Fang opened the door. The interior was white. There was no furniture, no nothing. Just a white box. What was with this guy and _white_? Fang stepped inside.

"No way. Uh-uh." I shook my head.

"Come on. There is literally no other privacy around here. There are no other doors. At all. No way out."

"Then how did what's-his-name get in here?"

"He is always in here."

"Then how did _we_ get in here?"

"I have no clue."

I snorted and stepped into the box.

"Let's get started."

**THE END. I know. It was really weird but it was a dream. GIA was at least. And the box. And why they would _be_ in the box. I don't usually write stuff like this. Bored now.**


End file.
